His Angel
by InuChan005
Summary: Cherry Ketchum really doesn't mind that she's different. She actually quite love it. She wouldn't have met all the people she has if she didn't, especially the red haired green eyed, Shuichi Minamino. Kurama, is what he was prone to be called after all.


_**His Angel**_

**Story Start**

"Ai! He's gonna kill me! I'm so late!" A young blond haired blue eyed girl, orange streaks in her hair, groaned as she ran through the hallways of the spirit world palace(or whatever it's called), scratching the top of her head and running her fingers through her hair. Her footsteps thudded lightly as she continued to run toward a pair of huge doors, giving a small knock before banging them open, apologizing profusely about being two hours late. She also made up random and stupid excuses about why she was late.

"Cherry…Cherry!!" Koenma yelled standing on his desk, sure he was pissed off that she was late but maybe now her mission would be a little easier. Looking up with a fake innocent look, Cherry waved over to him with a small smile, scratching the back of her neck. When she finally noticed a group of people standing in front of the baby's desk. "Just go sit down over there and wait a while…" She heard Koenma mutter annoyed before he plopped on his seat again.

"'Kay akachan!" Cherry replied with a bright smile as she walked over to the couch on the other side of the room, hearing snickering from the group before she plopped down on the couch cross-legged. Resting her chin in the palm of her hands, she watched as baby face continued to tell the group of their new mission. Ignoring what Koenma was saying, knowing he was going to tell her close to the same thing, she decided to look over the group. There were five of them, four guys and one girl, one of the guys had orange hair and brown eyes, and a stupid look on his face. Another had black hair and chocolate brown eyes, his hair seemed to have way too much gel in it, and if he got rid of the gel he would probably be pretty good looking.

The only girl in the group looked a bit like the previous boy, except for the fact that she had violet eyes instead of the brown the other boy had. Her black hair was elbow length and was tied in two low pig tails with white ribbon. She also had a skull clip in her hair. That girl also seemed to be the shortest one of the group, especially compared to the other guys. The last of the two males seemed to be about two inches taller than her, he had black gravity defying hair with a bit of white on the tips and crimson eyes. The last male of the group seemed to catch her attention the most, he had long red hair and forest green eyes, he also seemed to be one of those smart kids in school. He also may have had a bunch of girls chasing after him, or confessing to him a lot.

"For now you five should rest and keep on the look out. As soon as we find out more on this demon we'll tell you." Koenma stated as he sat down in his seat again as the group walked out, a bit annoyed. "Alright Cherry. Get over here…" He muttered rubbing his temples as the young girl skipped over to him and stood in front of his desk with her arms folded behind her back. "You didn't listen to a word I said to them, did you?" He asked Cherry, knowing the answer to his question by the look on her face.

"What are you talking about of course…Okay so I wasn't listening but that's just how I am. What do you expect of me?" Cherry replied with a bright smile as she stuck her tongue out at the binky sucking ruler, who had an annoyed look on his small face.

"I figured as much…Alright. That group you just saw? They are my team of spirit detectives. That's what you were looking at correct? Anyway I'm sure you heard much about them from the other demons and such?" Koenma asked taking out a folder with the files on the team inside and setting them on the desk before continuing, not planning on waiting for her answer. "The leader of the team is Yusuke Urameshi and the apprentice to Genkai, his main attack is the Spirit Gun. He is a punk and hates to study. He also hates taking orders. His cousin, Mika Urameshi, joined the team a couple months ago, though she pretty much already knew what was going on before joining the team. She, like Yusuke, is a street fighter, and usually uses her fists instead of her spirit energy. When using her spirit energy she concentrates it into her hands, arms and legs, making her stronger than the average human and able to break almost anything."

"Next is Kazuma Kuwabara, the idiot of the bunch. He has a strong sense of spirit awareness and his main attack would be his Spirit Sword. That is the main thing he uses in a fight. Though, like the Urameshi cousins he is also a street fighter and a punk. Next is Hiei, the shortest of the males. He is a fire apparition and usually uses his katana instead of any actual attacks. He is pretty cold to everyone and was a thief. Now he is on probation, and was forced to join the team. His strongest attack would be the Dragon of the Darkness Flame and, though not considered his main attack. He also uses the weaker version of the darkness flame, called the Fist of the Mortal Flame."

"Last of the team is Kurama, he is a quick thinker and seems to be the smartest of the bunch. He was previously known as Yoko Kurama, who I'm sure you have also heard of, his human name is Shuuichi Minamino. His main attack is his rose whip, a long plant like whip covered in rose thorns, able to cut through almost anything. He was also an ex thief but joined the team willingly, unlike Hiei, he also seems like the only person remotely close to the cold fire demon. Except for Mika of course. Anyway. Your new mission revolves around that team. I'll explain your mission after explaining a bit of theirs. Do you have any questions so far?"

"Huh? Nope nope! Continue!" Cherry replied with a smile as she looked at the files a bit more before handing them back to Koenma, crossing her legs.

"Alright…their mission is to find and arrest a notorious demon. No one is sure of what exactly he is but we know he has some psychic abilities. Like most other demons he wants to take over ningenkai, and then reikai and makai. His name is Kinnosuke Ken. He has a strong sense of spirit awareness and usually knows when one of our men is after him. He is able to hide his demon and spirit energy very well, making it very hard to find him. He can also change his appearance, energy, smell, everything. He is also a quick thinker and can escape most, if not all, traps. I haven't told Team Urameshi this yet but Kinnosuke also doesn't usually get his hands dirty, he doesn't like to, he makes these shadow like creatures with his demon energy to take care of most things for him. So we assume he is a shadow demon but……never mind. Team Urameshi's mission is to find, beat and arrest this demon. Maybe kill him if they can or if it comes to that. We're hoping it won't come to that though. Now…"

"So what's my mission supposed to be?" Cherry asked curiously, interrupting the baby before he said anything more. Watching as Koenma glared at her, getting more annoyed by the second, she smiled inwardly and nodded her head.

"_Your_ mission," Koenma started, trying to calm himself down, a new thing for him. "is to help Team Urameshi without them knowing. You are also to protect them from the shadow creatures. Undoubtedly you will be the only one who can see them. You being an angel after all. You'll also be enrolled into Sarasaki High School along with Yusuke, Kuwabara, Mika, Hiei and Kurama. Kurama was transferred and Hiei was forced to go to that school for a previous mission and I've decided to just leave them there. Anyway, getting back on topic, later on at around 10 I usually have the team patrol the city for stray demons and such. I want you also to use that ability of yours to watch over them while they patrol. Make sure none of those shadow creatures get to them…Do you understand? Or did you not here a word I said…"

"Huh…what?" Cherry replied looking over to Koenma curiously, her head tilted to the side a bit. Watching as Koenma glared at her and jumped up on his desk. Wide eyed Cherry jumped up from her spot on the couch and ran out the door, laughing as she did so. "I'm just kidding! I'll do it! Bai bai!"

**~x~ ~x~**

"Mom! Moooooom!! Wake up will you?!" Cherry yelled banging on her mother's door, glancing over to the door across from the one she was banging on, watching as a black haired man came out of the bathroom, a towel around his shoulders. "Ryu? What are you doing here? You have your own apartment don't you?" She asked looking over to her older brother curiously, rolling her eyes before banging on her mother's door some more.

"Stop! I'm coming out…your giving me a headache with that banging of yours…" Cherry's mother, Kyoko Ketchum, murmured rubbing her temples as she walked out of her room and toward the kitchen. "We won't be late you don't have to worry…" She muttered with a smile pulling out a bowl, some milk and a box of cheerios. "You excited for your first day at a new school?" She asked as Ryu walked into the kitchen and grabbed the box of frosted flakes.

"Heh. Of course she is. Why wouldn't she be?" Ryu asked with a smirk, pouring himself a bowl and taking a bite as Cherry groaned and banged her head against the kitchen counter.

"Yea…I can't wait…So excited…"

**~x~ ~x~**

"Alright! Settle down class! We have a new student here with us today! This is Cherry Ketchum, I want you all to make her feel welcome." The history teacher yelled to the class banging his fist on his desk annoyed that the class didn't quiet down when he asked them to. Sighing he shook his head and looked around the classroom, looking for a place Cherry could sit. The history teacher glared and rolled his eyes at the back of the classroom. "Why don't you take a seat in between Minamino and the female Urameshi back there…"

"Alright…?" Cherry replied in a questioning voice as she began to walk to the back of the classroom, most of the girls in the classroom glaring at her, 'cept for a couple of the girls in the back.

"Urameshi!" The history teacher yelled angrily, before they all heard two bangs and a pair of groans. Blinking her blue eyes, Cherry looked next to her to see Mika and Yusuke, behind Mika, tired looks on their faces. "Since you two cousins, yet again, decided to snooze in my class. I want you two to show Miss Ketchum around the school during lunch." He stated angrily from the front of the room while the two cousins sighed in what looked like relief, Cherry wasn't sure exactly. They were probably glad they didn't get anything worse. That was most likely the reason. "You also each have another week of detention!" Or not.

**~x~ ~x~**

"Man this totally sucks!" Mika groaned with a pout as the group walked out of their classroom and toward the courtyard to eat their lunch, under their usual cherry blossom tree. After their first period history Cherry learned, from Mika of course, that this school was much different from her old school where you had to move from class to class. In this school different teachers came to them in the same classroom.

So far she had went through her first four periods, and now it was lunch, thank God. Cherry's first period was obviously History, next she had Biology, then Math and for fourth period she had Japanese Language. The main thing she learned was that Mika, Yusuke and Kuwabara were a bunch of trouble makers and usually cut class. Mainly Mika and Yusuke. Kurama or Shuuichi, as that was his human name, was the number one in the school, Hiei just…hated school period and the two other girls, Keiko and Botan, who she hadn't been told about, were just average students. Of course Botan was just there because she was bored and because of the fact that she was Yusuke's assistant. So she learned a bit on her first day, and she even befriended the team like she was supposed to. So far today was turning out to be a good day for Cherry.

The class she had after lunch wasn't supposed to be so bad, English is what she had next. And for her last period, it was strange. They had five classes for their last period, each day it would switch off, from Home Economics, Computer Tech, Physical Education, Art and Child Development. Child Development was a new one this year apparently. Anyway, today for their sixth period Cherry and the group had Physical Education, probably because today was Monday. Apparently every Monday they would have Physical Education.

For that last class they had to leave and go to the gym, and after that, unfortunately there was more, they had to go back to their usual class and their homeroom teacher would come in and they would have a class meeting. Discussing important events and such, Cherry could only guess. That usually only lasted 10 to 20 minutes. After that school was over, students would either go home or stay for after school activities, or in the Urameshi's case, detention. Which apparently they usually skipped.

"I seriously think I have detention until I graduate!" Mika groaned out as she plopped down on the grassy floor, under the huge tree they usually sat at, and right next to where Hiei was sitting, leaning against the trunk of the tree. Guess Koenma really was right.

"But don't you usually skip detention to?" Cherry asked laughing lightly, already she felt apart of the group, though she did miss her three best friends, her 'hubby' included in there. With a smile she sat down on the ground in between Keiko and Kurama, taking out the lunch her mom made for her. Sure her mom probably wasn't the greatest mom in the world. She didn't care much about grades, just that she went to school, she wasn't that great of a cook, she had two jobs and wasn't home much, sometimes she would leave and go hang out with some friends. But even with all those bad traits, she was still a great mom, and she was really protective. Cherry also loved the fact that her mom would always hug her and tell her that she was 'just sooo cute' like when she was little. Of course she would never admit to any of this.

"Most of the time. But that darn Takanaka catches me most of the time!" The violet eyed female whined as she opened her bentou and took out one of the many onigiri she had in there, taking a bite out of it. Hiei rolled his eyes and 'hned', which apparently was usual for him, and grabbed one of Mika's onigiri.

"Heh. It's your fault your so slow!" Yusuke laughed trying to grab one of his cousin's rice balls, only for his hand to be slapped by hers. Groaning he stuck his tongue out at her and took out his own small lunch.

"That's only cause you ditch me when you seem him Yu-chan!" Mika said with a pout as she hit him in the back of the head with a notepad she pulled out of her side bag. Cherry just watched the two fight, laughing when Mika hit Yusuke, and then Kuwabara for trying to take some of her onigiri. Cherry could faintly hear him muttered something about Mika and the 'runt'. Hiei just smirked and grabbed another rice ball.

"So who is Takanaka?" Cherry asked turning a bit to face Kurama, Keiko and Botan, who were also watching the Urameshi cousins and Kuwabara fight. And Hiei, who was just sitting there eating Mika's onigiri.

"Takanaka-san is the principal here. And usually is always on Mika and Yusuke's case about school." Kurama replied with a smile, answering Cherry's question as he continued to watch the others, eating a bit of his rice.

"He's also our homeroom teacher," Keiko stated drinking her juice, and then slapping Yusuke when he said something perverted. Kuwabara laughing at him.

"Yep! So after our last class we'll see him. And then you can meet him." Botan said with a smile.

"I'm guessing Mika and Yusuke are going to try to skip?" Cherry asked smiling as Kurama, Botan and Keiko nodded their heads with a sigh.

**~x~ ~x~**

It had been six weeks now since Cherry had been with Team Urameshi and co. and she loved it with them, occasionally they would all hang out at the Arcade and at Yusuke's apartment, where she learned that Mika was staying with Yusuke and Atsuko, Yusuke's mom. They would also go hang out at Genkai's temple, where she met Yukina. Yukina was apparently Hiei's twin sister, though she didn't know it. He didn't want her to know apparently. Of course occasionally she would hear, when they were alone, Mika and Hiei arguing about telling Yukina. The only other person who didn't know was Kuwabara, but he was oblivious to everything so it wasn't that surprising. She also found out that Kuwabara was in love with Yukina, love at first site was the case with him. Cherry had also met Shizuru, Kuwabara's older and much cooler sister, or that's how she put it. She was actually pretty cool, though she did smoke a lot. Cherry was used to the smell though, her stepfather used to smoke and drink a lot.

Of course Cherry couldn't forget her three best friends, she'd call them every night and they'd talk about pointless things like school and such. Sometimes they'd even hang out when she wasn't with the team. Of course she introduced them one weekend when they all went on a picnic, she was happy they all got along. Of course when she introduced her three best friends she didn't forget to mention that Aqua was her 'Hubby'. The group all joked around about how if Aqua was her 'Husband' than that made Tiara and Kiyo their kids. Mika was the one who proposed that idea though.

Of course whenever they all hung out, Yukina and Shizuru included, the only person who didn't say anything was usually Hiei. He'd just smirk or 'Hn' when someone would talk to him. It seemed like Kurama and Mika were the only people he'd say a full sentence to. Unless he was insulting the idiot or detective as that's what he called Kuwabara and Yusuke. It seemed like the only reason he ever hung out with them was either because he wanted to make sure his sister would be alright or because Mika had forced him to go, though Cherry wasn't exactly sure how she did it.

Also most of the time when Cherry was with or talking to Aqua, Kiyo and Tiara they would always bother her about Kurama, or Shuuichi seeing as they didn't know he was a demon. They would pester her about her crush on him and such, also by the fact that she should ask him out on a date. Of course being the way she was Cherry always denied every accusation, her face tinted light pink of course.

Other than all the fun they all had together, every night at around ten she would go out and follow the team as they patrolled the city, they didn't know she was there obviously. They weren't sure what she could do yet, or why she was at Koenma's office when they were briefed on their next mission in the first place. Of course like akachan predicted there were shadow like creatures trying to attack them, stealthily of course. Sometimes they would try to attack the team during school or while they were all hanging out. Cherry would always take care of it though, usually she hated killing, fighting or blood but this wasn't that bad. She would usually make an invisible dagger with her spirit energy and kill the creatures. It was good for her because instead of squirting blood they would just disappear in a puff of dark smoke. Killing them got annoying after a while but she was okay with it, it helped her train with her aim. Her main weapon _were _abow and arrows.

"Man! Where is that teacher?!" Yusuke groaned banging his head on the desk as Kuwabara and Mika jumped up from their seats, groggy eyed and looking around frantically before they both bashed Yusuke on the head.

"God Yu-chan! You scared the crap out of me!" Mika screeched as she stayed standing, along with Kuwabara, and Yusuke who stood up when the two hit him. The class turned around and watched wanting to know what the commotion was about.

"Yea Urameshi! I thought we were under attack or something!" Kuwabara yelled also wanting to hit Yusuke again. Cherry and the rest of the group just watched, snickering. Except for Hiei of course who was rolling his eyes.

"No! But you three will get detention if you don't sit your butts down!" A young woman yelled to the class coming in with a huge box, a stack of papers and a stamp. This woman, Cherry knew, was their last period teacher, Layla. And today was Friday, meaning they had Child Development. She was actually a pretty cool teacher, and apparently she was Takanaka's daughter, which was a shock. Especially to Yusuke and Mika. No one even knew he was married. Every Friday before today she had been giving them pointless lessons on parenting and such. Apparently today the something big she was planning, she was going to tell the class today.

"Sensei! What's with the huge box?" A random student in the class asked, some other students following with 'Yeahs and Where the heck did it come from…?'.

"Quiet down and I'll explain!" Layla-sensei said to the class as the cousins and Kuwabara groaned and took their seat. "Alright. As you know so far I have been teaching you every Friday about Child Development and Parenting. The stuff in the box is your first project. There is another two boxes that my dad and fiancée are bringing while I'm talking to you. You'll find out what is in the boxes later. Anyway. First things first, before I explain anything in further detail, you'll need a partner. Now before you get up and sit with a partner. Y'all don't get to pick. I'll be choosing your partners!" The black haired blue eyed teacher said with a huge smile, the class groaning as she picked up the first paper, which was a attendance roster. She read off some partners before getting to the last few, which happened to be Cherry and her friends. "Kazuma Kuwabara and Botan Nakamura. Go sit behind Rio and Kimi."

"Yusuke Urameshi and Keiko Yukimura. Go sit at the desk next to them. Hiei Jaganshi, you and Mika Urameshi are going to be partners. And last Shuuichi Minamino and Cherry Ketchum are going to be partners." Layla-sensei stated with a smile, oblivious to all the glares Cherry was getting from most of the girls in the class. Clapping her hands happily she waited for all her students to be situated, and to stop glaring at Cherry, so she could explain more on their project. "Alright. Now! These papers I have here in my hand," Their teacher started again, waving the papers in her hand around, "These are fake birth certificates. And before you start asking your stupid questions and making dumb remarks, they aren't for you."

"If you haven't noticed yet, each partnership is made up of a male and a female. If you haven't noticed yet. Y'all are idiots. Anyway I ain't gonna be a witch and make you do some fake marriage thing. That'd be stupid. But I want you to take this assignment seriously or you will fail this class." Layla-sensei said passing out one certificate to each pair of partners before walking to the front of the class again and toward the huge box. "Right now on the birth certificate all I want y'all to do is print your name and than sign the bottom. A birth date has already been printed on there, all you need to do is think of a name." The black haired woman said, while she was saying this she opened up the box and pulled out something bundled in a blanket.

Cherry looked over to Kurama and watched as he printed his human name and then signed the bottom of the page. Cherry doing the same once he finished. _'If that's what I think it is than…Man this is going to be embarrassing.' _The blue eyed girl thought to herself as she finished signing the paper, her cheeks tinted red as she looked up and saw Layla-sensei passing out the bundles, most of the class including Yusuke and Kuwabara groaning. Mika, Keiko and Botan clapped their hands and each took the baby from the teachers hand.

"Alright class! Now that y'all each have your bundles of joy I want you to find out the gender and name your child while I explain the assignment in further detail!" The teacher said to the class as she began to explain how each baby was like a toy, except more technical and more like an actual baby. They also had a recorder thing and a mini camera in each so that she could grade the way you treated your child and such.

"What would you like to name him Cherry?" Kurama asked her in his deep smexy voice, wrapping up the baby again and turning his seat to face her, the baby sitting on the desk because he wasn't sure how you were supposed to hold it.

"Uh…I'm not sure. What about…uh…hmm…" Cherry murmured pursing her lips and making a cute thoughtful look on her face, as Kurama watched her and laughed lightly. "What about…Kiba?" She asked looking at Kurama questioningly, her head tilted to the side as she ignored the glares she got from other girls.

"Sure. I like it." The redhead said with a kind smile before he looked back at the arguing Hiei and Mika. "You want to go check out what's wrong with them?" He asked politely glancing back at his friend and then to Cherry and their new 'child'.

"Sure." Cherry replied with a smile as she picked up Kiba and scooted her chair toward the arguing couple, Kurama doing the same. "Hey Mika. What's going on? Why are you two arguing?" She asked with a smile as she set the baby in her lap.

"Firefly is being mean! He doesn't want to do this with me!" Mika replied with a pout, sniffling slightly as she gave Cherry a side hug, hiding her face in her shoulder. "And I wanna name the baby Mikomi but he won't let me."

"This is stupid. There is no point in doing this onna. And don't call me that." Hiei replied glaring at the three people in front of him and crossing his arms, leaning back on the chair he was sitting on. "I don't see a point."

"Come on Hiei. It shouldn't be as bad as you make it seem." Kurama stated shaking his head with a smile and a raised brow, before hearing a knock at the classroom door.

"Yes it is fox. This is stupid and a piece of…!" Hiei stopped suddenly when Mika hit him in the back of the head, the baby resting in her arms as Cherry laughed and Kurama chuckled.

"Don't curse in front of the baby!" Mika yelled her right hand in a fist and she was carrying the baby with her left arm. Cherry shook her head with a smile and glanced over to the others, wondering how they were coping with their baby. She saw that Yusuke and Keiko arguing about a name for their baby, Yusuke wanted the name Yusuke junior and Keiko wanted the name Akira. Cherry laughed and shook her head before looking over to Botan and Kuwabara to see they were actually getting along fine, they were writing a name down on the certificate.

"Alright class! My dad and Raven are finally here with the rest of the stuff you need for your babies! Oh also. Just to let y'all know your babies haven't been turned on yet. So turn them around and push that button on their back. That should turn them on. But you can't turn them off until the assignment is over, which I will do for you when you turn them in." Their blue eyed teacher said with a smile, clapping her hands she walked over to her fiancée and father and told them to put the boxes down. Hiei glared at Mika, who just whistled innocently as she along with Cherry turned on their babies.

"Hey Lay, here are those rings you wanted…" Their teacher's black haired fiancée replied with a smirk, taking out a small bag and dropping it in her hands. Cherry smiled and watched as Layla-sensei thanked him and her father and kissed them each on the cheek before they left.

"Alright class! I'm going to pass a pair of these out to each group! I want you each to put it on your right hand ring finger, not your left hand where it would usually go if you were actually married! And in these boxes are your carrying baskets for your babies. There are also a few necessities for your babies in each basket. Each pair of partners will grab a basket on their way out of class. You won't have the class meeting today!" Their teacher said to the class with a bright smile, her blue eyes sparkling happily. Most of the class just groaned as their teacher passed the rings out, Cherry's face a bright red as she took the ring. Kurama smiled and took Cherry's hand and put the ring on her finger.

"Thanks Kur…Shuuichi." Cherry replied with a smile, her cheeks tinted red as she took the ring she got and put it on Kurama, ignoring the glares she was getting.

"Come on Firefly! Just put it on already! Cherry-rin! Kura-chi! He's being mean again!"

**~x~ ~x~**

Cherry smiled as she walked out of the school with her and Kurama's baby basket, she tilted head to the side a bit when she saw Mika, Keiko and Botan pushing Kurama toward her, they were also trying to make him do something. Mainly Mika of course. Cherry also saw Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara; Hiei of course was rolling his eyes, Kuwabara and Yusuke were laughing and probably making snide remarks. "Come just go ask her already!" Cherry heard Mika yell and shove Kurama forward and toward her. She watched as Kurama looked back and rolled his eyes with a sigh before walking toward her.

"Hey Cherry. You get what you wanted?" Kurama asked curiously as Cherry nodded still a bit confused. "That's good. Mika and the other girls were wondering if you would like to stay with us all, Yukina included, at the house Koenma got for Botan while she stays here? We'll be staying there until our Child Development project is over."

"Sure! I'll just have to ask my mom but I'm sure she'll be fine with it. Is that what the girls were pestering you about?" Cherry asked curiously as the two stayed behind the group and walked. She watched as Mika and Keiko fussed over their babies, Botan just forced Kuwabara to carry theirs. Yusuke just continued to laugh at Kuwabara and Hiei was just…Hiei. He was being forced by Mika to walk next to her, her arm hooked with his as she walked beside Keiko. The fire demon was just glaring at random things to the side of him.

"Actually no but…I was wondering if tomorrow…if you weren't busy. You'd like to hang out with me? Just the two of us?" Kurama asked casually, though it seemed he was a bit nervous.

'_Is he asking me out on a date…?' _Cherry asked herself as she continued to walk next to Kurama, glancing over to him curiously. "Uh…sure…? Yeah……yeah I'd like that! Around what time?" She asked happily looking over to Kurama with a huge smile, he seemed to be less nervous now.

"How about around six? That way we could go see a movie or something?" Kurama asked with a smile as he looked down at the baby before looking up at Cherry once again.

"Awesome! I can't wait!"

**~x~ ~x~**

"Eh? I dunno Mika. Are you sure you want to watch Kiba? I'm afraid Hiei will get annoyed with him." Cherry muttered nervously as she sat down on Mika's bed, as the violet eyed girl turned around from searching for the perfect outfit for Cherry to where on her date with Kurama. "And you know I can just where one of my own clothes…"

"Nonsense! Nonsense! It'll be okay! It'll just be me, Hiei, Mikomi and Kiba. Aigooo how fun will that be…" Mika muttered with a pout when she realized most everyone will be gone. "Now the only person I have to annoy is Hiei!"

"You really are strange…" Cherry murmured as she watched Mika pull out from her drawer a pair of shorts and a tank top. She also pulled out a pair of flats shoes that tied up with strings. Cherry just smiled, sighed and shook her head. She remembered also that Keiko and Botan with Yuuki, Keiko and Yusuke's baby, were heading over to Shizuru's place to bug her a bit. Kuwabara went with Yukina to Genkai's place with his baby, Mimiko. Botan seemed to leave him to taking care of the baby most of the time. Of course Yukina was always happy to help him. And Yusuke, well he went to the Arcade. As usual.

"Here here! Try this on. Then come back over here so I can do your hair!" Mika stated with a grin as she plopped down on her bed and took out some hair products and a pair of short shorts and a tank top, probably her PJ's. Though like she usual had, she left on her wrist and ankle bands. It seemed like she never took them off. Cherry smiled and nodded her head, walking over to her side of the room and plopping on her bed. Most everyone were being forced to share a room while they stayed here, the only person with their own room was Botan.

With a smile Cherry pulled off her school uniform and folded it on her bed. Putting on the shorts, she pulled them up and stood in front of the mirror, adjusting them before putting the tank on. She walked back over to Mika and continued to adjust the outfit, watching as Mika beckoned for her to sit in front of her. She looked over to Mika with a raised brow, watching as she took out a hair tie, a couple clips and a curling iron.

**~x~ ~x~**

"Are you sure I look okay…?" Cherry asked nervously as she stood in front of their mirror once again, fidgeting with the bottom of her shirt. Glancing down to the shorter girl in her pajamas, biting her bottom lip, her brows furrowed.

"You look great! So cute! Cute!" Mika said squealing, clapping her hands happily, a strange light shined in her violet eyes. It seemed like the older girl was up to something, and she probably dragged Hiei into it also, knowing her. Cherry didn't understand her at all, seventeen and she was still a huge prankster and trouble maker, annoying most people that knew her but that would probably be because she didn't want to be alone again, or so she says. "I'm sure Kura-chi will love you! Not that he doesn't already…" Mika chirped happily, saying the last bit quietly.

"I…I guess…" Cherry murmured nervously before shaking her head, a bright smile replacing the nervous look on her innocent features.

"Kyaa! Your sooo cute!" Mika squealed happily and glomped the taller girl, it looked like she was holding herself back earlier. "I'm sorry! Your just sooo cute! Like a kid!" She said pulling her shirt down a bit and biting her bottom lip, giggling a bit.

"Your just like my mom…" Cherry murmured laughing a bit as she watched Mika smile and skip to the door, telling her to wait there until she called her down. Cherry sighed and raised a brow at the shut door, wonder what Mika was planning to do. She sighed once again and walked to the door with a small smile, opening it a bit and peeking through the crack. She watched as Mika skipped down the few stairs and over to where Hiei and Kurama were.

"Onna. What _are_ you wearing…?" Hiei asked annoyed, he was wearing a pair of black shorts, the bottoms white, and a white t-shirt with a black tank top over it. He was also wearing his usual white headband.

"My PJ's! You like?" Mika asked happily as she posed for the two guys, her right hand behind her neck and her left resting on her hip, a happy smile on her face before she skipped over to Kurama and stood on a chair, messing with his hair. Probably seeing what she should do with it. "You know what…just leave it down. With this outfit if you put it up it will look weird…" Cherry heard Mika murmur jumping down from the chair and putting her hair in a side ponytail. "Ah! Wait! I think it will work…Oh-ohohoho~!" She heard Mika say before Cherry shut the door and sighed, rolling her eyes at the way Mika was acting. She hadn't even gotten a good look at what Kurama was wearing.

"Cherry-rin! Come down come down!"

"I'm coming!" Cherry yelled through the door as she looked at herself in the mirror again before opening the door and walking down the stairs with a smile on her face.

**~x~ ~x~**

"You really do look great," Kurama said as the two walked out of the two story house, arms hooked and ignoring Mika yelling at Hiei in the background about helping her take care of Mikomi and Kiba. Kurama was wearing a pair of green capris, a white t-shirt with the same green strips and a whitish t-shirt jacket over it. He was also wearing a pair of regular tennis shoes with green socks.

"Th-thanks. You look great to. I'm kind of glad Mika made you put your hair up." Cherry exclaimed with a grin as the pair continued to walk.

"Alright. So where would you like to go first? Movies or food?" Kurama asked looking over and down to the younger girl with a kind smile.

"Well there is this movie I've been wanting to see…"

**~x~ ~x~**

"That really was a great movie! Thanks so much for taking me!" Cherry stated happily with a bright smile as the couple walked out of the movie theater, arms hooked. They had just seen a new movie, took two hours but it was worth it. She was also glad that the movie didn't have much romance in it, just a bit which was exactly how Cherry liked her movies.

"It was no problem. I agree with you though. I wasn't expecting much from the movie…" Kurama replied with a smile as he led Cherry across the street and toward the café, which was conveniently across from the movie theater.

"Well that just goes to show you that most sucky commercials are awesome movies." Cherry stated with a smile as she and Kurama were led to a table in the café by a waitress with brown hair and gold eyes. They were also handed a couple menus and were asked what they would like to drink. Cherry ordered an iced tea, sweetened mango, while Kurama ordered an unsweetened raspberry iced tea.

"So what would you like to eat?" Kurama asked kindly as he looked at his menu before glancing over to Cherry, who had a thoughtful look on her face. She had no idea what to order, everything looked so good. "Would you like me to order for the both of us?" Kurama asked laughing a bit as Cherry nodded while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Here are your drinks, two iced teas. One unsweetened raspberry and one sweetened mango. Are you ready to order?" Their golden eyed waitress asked as she set their drinks in front of the couple and took out a notepad and a pen.

"Yes. We'd like to have two plates of spaghetti, some grated cheese and some buttered bread. Also some plain bread and some spinach dip." Kurama stated as the waitress wrote everything down and nodded her head, sticking the pen behind her ear and taking both menus.

"Alright. Your food will be out shortly." The waitress stated, Kurama nodded and thanked her as she walked way, turning to Cherry who had a huge smile on her face.

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"I take it you've been here before?" Cherry asked laughing lightly as she took a sip from her iced tea. "Previous date?"

"Ah no actually. My mother likes this place so we come here sometimes." Kurama replied with a smile, rubbing the back of his neck as he also took a sip from his tea.

"Hah really? Your mother has good taste then." Cherry said smiling happily as she looked over and saw their waitress come back over to them with their food. Cherry's smile grew as the waitress put their plates in front of them and walked away. "This looks so good! Thanks for bringing me here Kurama!"

"It's no problem. Dig in." Kurama stated with a small smile as he watched Cherry take a huge bite of her food before taking a bite himself. "I do wonder how Hiei and Mika are with Kiba and Mikomi…"

**~x~ ~x~**

"Onna! Get over here and shut them up!" Hiei yelled angrily, picking up Mikomi and holding her away from himself a bit, he looked toward the door that led to the kitchen to see the black haired Urameshi female coming through the door with a tired look on her face. She yawned and rubbed her eye a bit, a strap from her tank top falling off her shoulder. "You were sleeping? And you left these two nyuuyouji with me?!"

"Nyaaa. I fell asleep waiting for these bottles to be made…" Mika replied sticking her tongue out as she grinned happily and lifted her hand a bit so he could see the two bottles. Smiling she walked over to him and made a face, setting the two milk bottles on a table. "Nya Firefly your holding her wrong. You'll drop her like that!" The violet eyed girl stated annoyed as she helped Hiei hold the baby right, the crimson eyed demon glared and protested a bit before finally listening to what she said. Mika smiled happily and handed Hiei the bottle before walking over to the baby holder next to him and kneeling down by it, giving Kiba the bottle she made. "Come on! Sit on the couch with me! Oh! By the way! I made hot cocoa for us, so we can drink it later with some ice cream while Kiba-chi and Miko-rin sleep!" The black haired female stated happily, knowing how much Hiei loved ice cream, or sweet snow as he put it.

Hiei sighed annoyed as he watched her pick up Kiba and sit on the couch waiting for him to sit next to her. It had been close to three hours since Kurama and Cherry left, and it was hell at first. They had to change diapers, feed them, burp them, clean them up, change diapers again, feed them, play with them, bathe them. Who knew babies were so much trouble. "Hn." Was his reply as he glared at the wall in front of him and sat next to the violet eyed girl who had a happy smile on her face.

"Yay! Lookie Kiba-chi! Uncle Firefly is sitting next to me!" Mika chirped happily as Hiei glared, she just gave him a sweet smile and began to feed the baby again. "Uwah…" She murmured when she spotted a little toy keyboard, grinning happily she reached for it and set it in her lap. She pushed random keys at first, before playing short songs. She kissed the top of Kiba's head before playing a song her grandmother had played and taught her, Kiss The Rain was the title. She had stayed with her grandmother for the longest time with her mom. Her dad died when she was younger and her mom…well let's just say she was in jail right now. She started living with Atsuko and Yusuke almost a year ago when her grandmother died, yet still she was sore about the whole thing.

"Hn." Hiei muttered leaning back on the couch, his eyes closed as he listened to the song she was playing.

"Aww. Is Firefly jealous because I kissed Kiba-chan only? Aww don't worry Firefly, it's okay!" Mika said happily as she reached up and patted Hiei on the head with her free hand, the one that was playing the song on the keyboard. She giggled when he glared at her and gave him a peck on the cheek, turning to play the small piano/keyboard again. A small yawn escaped between her lips as she started to play again.

"Sleep Onna." Hiei muttered, still a bit annoyed as the black haired girl continued to play.

"'Kay…" The female Urameshi murmured with another yawn as she continued to play the song. With another small yawn, the short girl leaned her head on Hiei's shoulder and closed her eyes, still playing the song. "Nighty night Hiei-tan…"

**~x~ ~x~**

"Ah that was great food. And the dessert was great to!" Cherry exclaimed happily, a huge smile on her face as the two walked out of the café, a hand on her stomach and the other hooked with Kurama's. "So is there anywhere else you want to go?"

"Ah actually there was one more place I wanted to go…" Kurama replied with a smile as he looked over to Cherry, who looked stuffed. "If you don't mind? And don't worry there's no more food…"

"Wah! Then that's great! Let's go let's go!!" Cherry said grinning happily walking with the red head toward an empty park. _'Ah…why are we going to the park…?' _She thought to herself looking around confused before Kurama covered her eyes. "Eh?! What are you doing?"

"Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything to you…You trust me don't you…?" Kurama asked as he led her somewhere else. Cherry bit her lip before nodding her head muttering a 'yea…of course I do…'. "Good." He said, she could tell he was smiling. "We're almost there…" She heard him mutter, moving her so she could sit down on something, felt like a blanket. "You can open your eyes now."

"Wah…! Amazing! How did you find this place?" Cherry asked looking around the beautiful area they were in. It was an empty meadow filled with nothing but grass and flowers. Also in front of the two was a beautiful lake. Kurama smiled and laid down beside the standing girl, telling her to do the same and to look up. She did as she was told and looked up at the darkened sky, widening her eyes slightly. Cherry saw something she knew she would never see where they all lived. All the stars, a lot of them, not like in the city where there are so many lights you could probably only see a couple stars. "Wah……It's beautiful…"

"Yea…" Kurama murmured, glancing at the younger girl laying down next to her before looking up at the sky again. "Hiei and I actually found this place. When we were patrolling the city for demons. We come here to train once in a while. I'm pretty sure he brought Mika here once also…"

"Thanks for bringing me. It really is amazing…" Cherry whispered softly, sitting up a bit and looking down a Kurama, leaning down and giving him a peck on the cheek. Lifting herself up again, she looked away, her face a bright red. Kurama chuckled a bit at the red faced girl, sitting up also. The red haired male smiled and turned Cherry to face him, gripping her chin lightly. Cherry's already red face turned a darker shade of red as the male in front of her leaned closer to her, his warm and soft lips covering hers in an innocent kiss. The young half tenshi closed her bright blue eyes and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck enjoying the kiss. She felt him shift a bit and pull her in closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. _'He's got the smile I fell in love with…and the arms I want to be held in forever…'_

**~x~ ~x~**

Cherry smiled happily, pink faced, as she walked, hand in hand, with Kurama toward Botan's temporary home. "Ah! Well here we are!" She said with a bright smile as she and Kurama stood in front of the door. The kitsune demon smiled, leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips before opening the door, pulling her in. "Eh…Where are Mika, Hiei and the babies?" She asked curiously, her head tilted to the side as she looked at Kurama, who replied with an 'I'm not sure'. Scratching the back of her neck she let go of Kurama's hand and walked into the living room, spotting two cups with steam coming out from it, two spoons and an empty carton of ice cream. "Heeey. Kurama! I think I found them! Do you have a camera?"

"Ah. I believe so. Why do you ask? And why are you whispering?" The red head asked confused as Cherry watched him shuffle through a drawer before pulling out a camera, handing it to the giggling girl.

"They fell asleep…" The blond haired girl said with a smile as she took the camera from her now boyfriend and walked back into the living room, Kurama following after her with a small smile, shaking his head. "Blackmail…" She whispered once again, answering the kitsune's previous question with a bright smile, snapping pictures of the two sleeping on the couch. Mika sat next to Hiei, her head resting on his shoulder, while his was resting on her head. A sleeping Kiba was being held by Mika in her right arm, her left resting on a small piano/keyboard. While Hiei was holding a sleeping Mikomi in his right arm, his left around Mika's waist 'protectively'.

Kurama chuckled a bit at Cherry's childish antics and patted her head a bit. "Come on. You have enough pictures. I swear Mika is rubbing off on you." He stated shaking his head with a smile, beckoning her with his hand. "Come on. Help me clean up before they wake up."

**~x~ ~x~**

_It had been three weeks ago when Cherry and her new boyfriend, Kurama, or Shuuichi Minamino, went on their first date and took blackmail pictures of Mika and Hiei when they came back. They were all now sitting in Koenma's office; excluding Botan, Keiko Yukina and Shizuru. Botan would have been here had she not been back at here temporary house, comforting Keiko and Yukina, telling them that they would all be alright on their next mission. During the three weeks before now they had all spent more time together, going on picnics and such with the babies and Cherry's three best friend. Those three had teased her a lot about her and Kurama dating, and the couple with their baby. Most of the time they all went on a small picnic at Genkai's, Mika usually the one making all the food for them all. Cherry sighed as she thought back on the time all the girls spent time together with the babies, a mother and child day. No boys aloud! Mika would yell. Now they didn't have the babies with them anymore. Before coming here, to spirit world in Koenma's office, they had been in school, and in their last period they had Child Development. Meaning they had to return their babies, Mika and Keiko had made a big deal of returning the babies, Hiei and Yusuke being forced to deal with them while she, Kuwabara, Kurama and Botan laughed at them._

"_Oi! Cherry, Mika, Yusuke! Pay attention!" Koenma yelled as the three blinked their eyes rapidly and looked over the annoyed Koenma. "Now. As I was saying. We've found where Kinnosuke Ken is hiding out but unfortunately we can't open up a portal close without him noticing. So you'll have a long way to walk. Also it will be heavily guarded and when you get in you will have to fight a group of strong demons. Most likely his 'henchmen'."_

Cherry shook her head and her grip around Kurama tightened a bit as she watched Mika struggle to fight one of the huge shadow creatures Kinnosuke had created and sent to defeat them, for goodness sake it was half her size! When they first came after a long conversation with baby face about Kinnosuke, they had to fight many skull faced shadow monsters dressed in white. After running ahead they had been stopped by another of those monsters, the weakest of the bunch, Mika was the one to fight that one. She had only gained a few minor injuries, scratches, bruises and a small gash in her side, or that's what she told them. After her Kuwabara had fought and gotten a lot of injuries, blacking out right after, Yusuke had to carry him some more of the way. He had woken up during Kurama's fight. Kurama had won of course but had received serious injuries, most of which Cherry had been able to heal, though he still couldn't walk on his own.

Next had been Hiei, he had won his battle also, worrying Mika all throughout the battle though. He had lost consciousness after his fight, worrying Mika further as she had run to him. Cherry had healed most of his injuries and had forced Yusuke to carry him, seeing how he hadn't fought yet. The older female had fussed over him as they ran to the next fight, getting closer and closer to Kinnosuke. Cherry knew that if it had been Kurama in that situation instead of Hiei she would have acted like Mika. That's when they made it to where they were now, Mika had argued with Cherry and Yusuke, saying they were the ones who had to fight Kinnosuke so she should fight this next shadow creature. She knew now that she should have pressed for the older girl to sit this one out, or to at least heal her injuries from before.

Cherry took another deep breathe as she continued to watch Mika fight, gaining more and more injuries, she had also taken out her weapon, one of which she rarely used. It was called a naginata, it was a long pole like weapon, it had a long wooden shaft with a curved blade at the end, similar to the end of a sword. The blue eyed girl shook her head and turned to look over to Yusuke and the now awakened Hiei, who was ready to attack the shadow monster, his hand gripping the hilt of his sword. Though he was in no shape to fight again.

"Kurama…! Look!" Cherry whispered loudly when she spotted a figure behind the shadow creature, a smirk on his face and a sword in his hand. The figure lifted his oversized sword and stabbed it through the creature, instantly killing it, he had also stabbed his sword through Mika's stomach. Wide-eyed, Cherry watched as Mika dropped her weapon and with wide eyes coughed up blood before Kinnosuke pulled out his sword again, dropping the shorter girl to the ground.

"Mika!" She could barley hear from in Yusuke's direction, as her eyes stayed focused on Mika and Kinnosuke. With a glare she let go of Kurama and took a step forward along with Yusuke, knowing now it was their turn to fight.

**~x~ ~x~**

"-rry! Cherry! Come on Cherry! Wake up!" The young blond haired girl groaned as she heard a familiar chipper voice trying to wake her up, cracking her bright blue eyes open, all she could see was a bright white light and a white ceiling above her. Shutting her eyes tightly again she, held her arms over her head again and cracked one eye open again, spotting a bunch of bright blue hair. "Your awake! Oh thank goodness!"

"Bo…tan?" Cherry murmured confused, wondering why Botan was hugging her so tightly, that her wounds were hurting. A dream? That's what this had to be. That's the only way she could explain why she was being hugged so tightly by the blue haired grim reaper and not with the other's fighting for their lives. "Kurama! The others! Mika! Botan! Where are they?! What happened?!"

"Hey! Hey! Everyone's okay! You're the one with the worst injuries. Trying to protect everyone with your barriers and fighting Kinnosuke at the same time! You even to most of the injuries Yusuke would have gotten!" Botan replied happily, she looked really relieved. Cherry smiled and laughed lightly, hugging the girl back. "Let's go see everyone! They're all in the living room and kitchen. We're in spirit world palace by the way. It would have been really awkward if your friends came to visit while you were out…"

"How long was I out?" Cherry asked surprised as she swung her legs off the bed, Botan handed her some clothes so she could change into them.

"Ah. Four days I think. Yusuke woke up yesterday and Mika woke up this morning." Botan said happily as she watched Cherry change into a pair of dark blue jeans and a pink T-shirt.

"What…! That long!" Cherry said loudly, her eyes wide as she turned back to Botan who was laughing by the door. Sighing she shook her head and followed the happy grim reaper.

"Oi! Baka! Give me back my pocky!" Cherry heard the voice of Mika yell angrily, before she heard her bash someone on the head. "Itaaaai! Eh……Cherry-rin! Your awake! Yay!"

"Mika…!" Cherry replied loudly with a huge smile on her face when the older Urameshi glomped her. "Mika are you alright?"

"Eh? Of course I am! See see!" Mika said happily as she jumped off the taller girl and did a somersault, hitting her chest lightly before wincing a bit. "Anyway! Go see your boyfriend! He's been so worried! In the kitchen! The kitchen!"

"O-okay!" Cherry replied with a blush as she walked with Mika into the kitchen, she watched as Mika smiled happily and hooked arms with the shorter male in the room, dragging him out after her and closing the door after themselves. "H-hey Kurama…"

Cherry watched as Kurama looked up from the counter top and over to where she was standing. She watched as his forest green eyes grew wider before he got up from his seat quickly and pulled her into his arms. "Thank Kami. I'm glad your alright…" He whispered nuzzling her neck, taking a deep breathe.

"I'm glad _your_ alright. I was worried…that when I came down here I wouldn't see you…" She murmured tightening her hold on the red haired kitsune, tears forming in her eyes. Kurama smiled and she felt him lift her head slightly, wiping a stray tear with his thumb, before leaning down and placing his lips on hers. When he lifted his head, she smiled at him and giggled a bit. "You know I'm kind of sorry for my friends now…They're still looking for boyfriends." She muttered giggling a bit before she turned her head and spotted the kitchen door opened a crack and Mika trying to get in but Keiko and Botan were holding her back. "Eh..?"

"I know a couple of guys from my old school that would probably love them! One of them even has an older sister!" Mika chirped happily as she rolled into the kitchen, kicking at the other two girls, Cherry saw a strange gleam in her violet eyes and she knew that she was definitely in one of her matchmaking modes.

"Really Mika-chan. Your so strange…" Cherry giggled, leaning her head on Kurama's chest as she watched Mika fight with the other girls and then the boys when they came in, seemed like Yusuke and Kuwabara were hungry again. Soon Yukina, Shizuru and Hiei came in the room along with Koenma in his teenage form. She really loved being with these people, she enjoyed their company greatly and she didn't know what she would do without them. Glad that she had met them all, especially the kitsune demon she was standing with. Glad because she was _His Angel_.


End file.
